And I Fall Apart
by SHIELDing-things
Summary: After being told the origin of her life-saving drug, Skye has to show she can be strong. For a moment she even has Coulson believing it. It isn't till she's alone that her emotions spill over the edge and it's left to Simmons to take care of her.


**I posted this on tumblr on a whim and it got really great feedback so I thought it would be fun to uploaded it on here too. Hope you like it! Please review if you can, I might write another chapter or two if some of you would want more. **

* * *

"Skye, I realize nothing fazes you but this _should_ faze you." Coulson stated, a slight annoyance in his tone. He couldn't even bring himself to admit what had saved his life wasn't from this planet until he had to tell her, and even then it left a rotten taste in his mouth, and here she was acting like it was no bigger problem than having to have pepsi instead of cola.

"It _saved_ me, Coulson," "It saved both of us. Whatever it was, we get to live another day because of it." The words curved round her tongue and spilled over her lips as if it were second nature to put her mind on autopilot. She wasn't just an 0-8-4 anymore. She had alien _in_ her. Even if she really was just a normal girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, she wasn't all human. Not anymore.

"Doesn't it bother you in the slightest?" Coulson questioned in disbelief.

Skye put on a half smile and shrugged, forcing her body not to show the thoughts speeding through her mind. "We got a second chance, AC. The way I see it, not many people get that."

Coulson sucked in a deep breath, glancing down to the ground as he tried to believe her. She was right, he knew that. But how could she be so calm about it so quickly? Sure, she hadn't seen the split open alien down in the bunker but she knew just the same... So how could she sit back and be fine with it?

"Are..." His words trailed off as he glanced round for answers then let out a breath. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," She stated with a brave smile to prove she really was. "Honestly, it's just been a long day. I'm gonna get some rest now anyway, you should too."

Coulson's lips tightened together slightly before he nodded and turned toward the door. "I'll see you in the morning then," He added before slipping out of the room.

Skye kept it together for as long as she could despite the ache in her chest that grew with every second. She watched his body disappear behind a corner then counted off his footsteps, tears pressing at her eyes as she dragged in shaking breaths. When she finally couldn't hear anyone near she broke down.

Tears rushed down her face, reaching her chin then dropping down her chest. She stood on shaky legs, a wave of nausea washing over her that she quickly pushed down as she leant down on the bed. Alien. _Alien. _If she wasn't a danger to the others now she sure as hell was now.

Her eyes caught on the pinprick marks on her arm and she forced a tear-blinded eyes to focus on them. Simmons knew what she was… or some of it at least. A strangled sob escaped her lips before she could bite it back and she began tugging at the wires, yanking as hard as she could. She barely even noticed the beeping that erupted from a monitor nearby. She didn't even notice the door swing open and someone step inside till a calm hand was rested on her shaking ones.

She stared at the hand for several seconds, noting the creases and lines that trailed along her skin and tracing them with her mind like she so often did in the privacy of their own bunks. "Jemma," The word came out as a choked plea for help as she turned and wrapped her hands round the woman in an instant, her arms clinging desperately for any sign of comfort.

Simmons wanted, needed, to know what was wrong but knew Skye's needs came above hers as she let her arms curl around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's okay," The woman softly hushed as she pressed her lips to the other woman's shoulder. "I'm going to fix it, whatever it is, do you understand? I'm going to fix it."

The lump in Skye's throat was too big to talk but she nodded her head, her eyes pressed shut as she tightened her grip in further on Simmons' ribcage. The biochemist struggled ever so slightly for breath but she didn't really mind, it was like when she was around Skye anyway, then smoothed out her ruffled hair. "Everything's going to be okay."


End file.
